Luna's Walk
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: Luna takes a short walk outside on a wintry night.


_Hello again! _

_Here's a short little story about Luna. I love her character so much, so I decided to write just a little something and veer off from the Wolfstar path. Hehe._

_Much love,_

_~Rem~_

~.^^.~

The moon and stars, shedding their light down upon the snow blanketed grounds below, illuminated a solitary figure, taking a well known path down to the frozen, glistening lake.

The girl's hair, bright and light blond, shined even brighter under the full moon's gaze. She was bundled up in warm, heavy clothing, a dark, thick cloak wrapped around her, held shut by gloved hands. The cold air had turned the tip of her nose slightly pinkish, yet she didn't seem to mind as she continued on through the snow, slowly approaching her destination.

The lake was huge and deep as it was long, possibly deeper. She wasn't entirely sure because she had never swum in it herself. Not that she had never considered doing so. She figured the giant squid that resided in the lake might want some company once in a while. Most of the other students weren't interested in just swimming by themselves, preferring to have their friends along with them. She, however, was used to doing things alone – generally expected it to be that way. Never being one to complain, she had just learned to accept it and go with the flow. Of course she loved it when she did have even a few friends to spend her time with, who wouldn't? The fact that she hardly ever had any friends made her treasure the ones she did have all the more.

Finding a nice, big, flat rock to sit on, she sat down, holding her cloak tight around her as she stared out over the frozen lake. It had been frozen for a few days now and she had spent some time over the past couple of days just sitting out and watching other students skate on top of the ice. She was a terrible skater herself, but that never stopped her from trying. Just because she wasn't good at it, why should she let it get her down and keep her from trying? It was fun after all.

A light, chilly breeze blew by just for a second, lifting her wavy hair and causing her to clutch tighter still to the edges of her cloak, holding it closed even more.

The lights from the castle behind her looked warm and inviting. She knew dinner was currently being held – the twenty or so students who had chosen to stay at the school for the holidays all sitting down to a marvelous feast prepared by the charming little house elves she so frequently visited; it hardly seemed like anyone else did, and she liked to go to the kitchens sometimes to make plimpy soup – the house elves enjoyed the company -she hoped - though they did have a habit of trying to take over the soup making when she told them she wouldn't mind making it herself.

Hardly anyone would notice she was missing from dinner. That was fine. She had just had an overwhelming longing to go sit outside this night and, unable to resist, she had decided to skip out on dinner and sneak outside.

The view was indeed beautiful – the grounds, covered with snow, the lake, frozen solid by ice, the pines, their needles coated with thin layers of snow – everything was beautiful, transformed by the fallen snow into a lovely picturesque landscape. She turned her face up towards the sky, gazing at the round lustrous moon – the creation from whence her namesake came. Sometimes she liked to think her mother was up there on the moon, watching down over her as she went about her life. It used to be her mother's favorite thing to stare at. The two of them would go out, late at night, with some cocoa and a snack or two, and just sit quietly, staring up at the moon and stars.

Another light, chilly breeze blew by and she stood, turning to head back up the path back to the castle, just as a few snowflakes started to fall. Lifting her face towards the sky once again, she stood, letting the light, soft flakes fall around her, feeling their gentle kisses as they landed softly upon her face, melting as quickly as they came. Closing her eyes, she started forward; face still angled upward as she moved. The snow came quicker now, and soon she felt like she was being buried in the falling flakes. Accidentally bumping into a tree, its branches bare of leaves or needles, she opened her eyes, finding herself a bit off path. Turning slightly to the left, she continued making her way back, letting the castle lights guide her since it was hard to see through the falling snow.

Reaching the castle door, she paused, turning to take one last look at the scene before her. It was indeed beautiful and she was glad to have been a part of it, at least for a little while. It was a perfect moment, one of the many she would keep with her forever. Even if it seemed insignificant to others, it was all the more significant to her.

Slipping through the doorway, closing the big, heavy door behind her slowly, she shook the snow out of her hair, skipping off to the kitchen for a warm mug of cocoa.


End file.
